


free to fcuk

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry and Ginny sent their final child to Hogwarts and find some alone time.





	free to fcuk

Lily had been put on the train and then Harry had done a double shift while Ginny faced a tiresome deadline. It was not the freedom from children under foot that either of them expected and it builds tension. Both of their work patterns seem to overlap and cause chaos until over a week after the children have been sent away on the train. Teddy offers not to make his Wednesday night dinner reservation and Ginny feels a rush of shame to her bones and insists he bring the wine to go with the mince, veg and potatoes. 

He spends half of the meal trying not to laugh and Victoire is only marginally better before they flee and finally the Potters are alone. 

"Not subtle that boy," Harry comments with a wry smile while helping with the dishes. He has always preferred to do it the muggle way and Ginny took it on as habit and then as a way to teach her children.

"Hufflepuff," Ginny replies lightly, "Expected better of Vic though." 

"I'm sure she got a talking to before they arrived. I'm just glad that they feel comfortable here together. I know it is still awkward with- well,"

"The rest of my family?" Ginny teases. 

"That too," Harry smiles before finally grabbing his wand and sending the dried dishes to the relevant cupboards, "Lil's job," he mutters fondly before Ginny hugs him from behind. 

"She's fine. Happy. A lion. It is Al I-"

"I know. Draco spoke to me on the platform. Wants to have Al over New Years. I wanted to say no but truly, I think he will be happier," Harry states as he moves around the kitchen and finishes all of their chores off, Ginny a heavy weight around him as her arms hang around his middle. 

"I want him to be happy."

"Me too, Gin. I want us to be happy too and well...we're finally alone?"

"What a pick up line, Potter. At least when we were kids you had that whole world saviour thing going on."

"I'm older and more tired now. Trying though?" 

Ginny rolls his eyes and makes for the back brick cupboard where they keep the red wine. It is absolutely _not a cellar_ because she isn't that kind of woman, okay? She summons two glasses and makes for the stairs. A decade ago she might have made for the sitting room but these days she cannot be bothered. 

The creaks of wood tells her that Harry is following. 

Then an arm is around her middle as she makes her way up the stairs, making a joke of trying to pull her back down. She chuckles, 

"I could take you any day old man."

"You're a right cheek!"

"Always was."

"Too right," he groans into her neck, badgering her into their bedroom, as he pulls at her robes and begins to undress her. She allows him to do so while humming and setting and pouring the wine. It will be ready afterwards. 

When her breasts are freed he clutches them from behind her like a greedy teen, making her chuckle again, "Still perky enough?"

"Fuck off , Gin."

She giggles and turns to face him and divulge him of his own clothes. Harry is of no help, too busy leering at her exposed tits and pawing at her knickers, large as they be these days, until he gets a hold of her cunt. He thumbs at her course pubic hair while kissing her neck and it distracts her enough that she has to push him back to finish stripping him. Not that it matters; Harry has always been insatiable and an instant after she gives her consent he is ushering her onto the bed and covering her body with his own. 

A moment of hesitation overcomes her. Three kids birthed. Four raised. Decades of magazines with potions to make her look fake but better. "I'm still...alright?"

Harry sweeps her hair to one side and kisses her soundly before shoving her further up towards the pillows, "More than alright," he grunts. Before Ginny has quite finished processing the look, the meaning, the....well _all of it_, she's clutching her pillows and gasping. Her legs are over Harry's shoulders and his mouth is at her mound. His mouth is everywhere she wants it to be. They have been married years and despite falling into patterns they know where it matters. He swipes at the right nerves and makes her mewl and clench her legs around him. He drums his fingers on her thigh and when she comes and erupts up from the mattress he meets her by slamming his cock into her heat, making her groan and collapse back down onto the sheets. 

Ginny rocks against the bed, panting, as Harry grunts from above. He is nothing like the press want to be. Nothing she envisioned as kid. Perfect for her. 

"Harder, you dick. No one can hear you now."

"You're the one ...just...lying there," he grunts.

Ginny takes it as a challenge and slaps a hand up towards his chest. When he stills she encourages them to switch places and then scoffs when she sees his flopping erection.

"Get with it, Harry."

"Waiting on a show."

Glowering she throws her hair back and then makes a show of rubbing at both her tits and clit until Harry is on the verge of spilling over them both. Only then does she ride him, demand he scream her name, generally makes a show of them both. When Harry turns red and chokes through his erection like a school boy she laughs and feels vindicated.


End file.
